


You Won't See Me

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Robert Week 2017 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Mocking, Outfits, Robert Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Robert Week 2017 - Day 4 - "That's my favorite outfit on you"





	You Won't See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Every title for all of my fics for Robert Week are song titles from the album "Rubber Soul" by The Beatles.
> 
> Huge thanks to Laura and Carla for organising this week and to Zo'e and the rest of the bubble for being my cheerleaders.

Robert came down the spiral staircase to find Liv at the kitchen table, slurping some cereal.

“Morning,” he said. “Aaron?”

“My name is Liv,” she said with a grin. “He’s already gone, had an early scrap run.”

"Okay," he replied, grabbed a mug and poured himself some coffee before he sat down opposite Liv. "You need a ride to school this morning?"

She looked up at him and snickered. “No, thank you.”

“What?” he asked.

"What's with that shirt?" she asked and gestured towards his light blue shirt.

"What's wrong with this shirt?" Robert asked offended.

“Nothing, it’s just…. the combo…. never mind,” she said, shrugging her shoulder. “I’m off.”

She jumped up from the chair, grabbed her bag and was out the door before Robert could say anything else.

 

Robert pretended like he didn't care, but he never wore that shirt with those pants again.

 

The next morning he came downstairs, and Aaron and Liv were both sitting at the table.

Liv grinned and shook her head again.

“What now?” he asked.

“Nothing… I just loooove your body warmers," Liv snickered, and Aaron shot her a scolding look. 

Robert just scoffed and took the mug of coffee Aaron was offering him from the counter.

“Thanks,” he said.

“Don’t listen to her,” Aaron said. “I think you look well fit.”

“Ugh,” Liv said shaking her head. “I’m off.”

“Has she always made fun of my clothes?” Robert asked Aaron when the door clicked shut behind her.

“Pretty much,” Aaron said. “I would take it as a good sign that she is now doing it openly. Means she trusts you.”

 

Without really meaning to Robert found himself actually listening to Liv. When she would make fun of a particular combination of clothes he would not wear them together again. He had gotten rid of two of his three body warmers and even threw some shoes out when she mentioned that they looked worn out. He only wore his floral shirts with certain jackets and not with suit pants anymore. 

And then he realised something. Liv has made fun of almost every item of clothing one way or another, except one.

And so he tested her. He wore it deliberately, matched it with things he knew she didn't like but nothing, no responses from her.

 

"So, what exactly was it again that you did not like about my floral shirts?" he asked her one afternoon when they were both sprawled on their sofa, watching a rerun of the Great British Bake Off.

“They look hideous,” Liv shrugged. “That’s all the reason I need.”

“And my body warmers?” he asked.

“Make you look stupid,” she said immediately.

“And my red jumper?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You bought that one a size too small,” she said.

"And my elbow patches?" he asked, and there was no answer coming.

“Oh, look, she dropped it,” Liv said, pointing to the TV. “Again! Seriously, she’ll never get it done!”

“You like my elbow patches,” Robert grinned. 

“What? No, I don’t,” Liv said.

“Yes, you do,” Robert triumphed. “You mocked me about pretty much every item of clothing I own, except my jacket and my jumpers with the patches.”

“Whatever,” Liv grumbled.

Robert nudged her. “You think they look cool?”

“Please,” Liv scoffed. “Nothing you own looks cool.”

“What?” Robert said appalled. “What about my leather jackets?”

“Make you look like a wannabe,” she scoffed.

“Anyway,” Robert said, trying not to be too hurt. “Elbow patches?”

Liv shrugged and took a big gulp of her drink.

“I like them,” she mumbled.

“Why?” Robert pressed.

"Because they make you look comfy…homey somehow," she finally admitted.

“Aww, really?” Robert just had to hear it again.

“Yeah, I like them on you,” Liv said. “Fits somehow.”

"Come here, you," Robert grinned and pulled her closer.

"Get off me," she scoffed, but was not putting up too much of a fight when Robert wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


End file.
